


Confess (For Love, It's Not Too Late)

by 5ftjewishcactus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: While chasing down a suspect, Connor is seriously injured. As he fights to stay alive, he confesses his feelings to Hank.





	Confess (For Love, It's Not Too Late)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago for Fictober but I'd posted it in a collection with other works that I later deleted, because I was trying to remove the smutty stories in the collection and forgot about the non-smutty ones until recently. So I'm cleaning up and reposting all the lovely non-smutty works that I'm actually still really proud of and sad I deleted. But now they can live as one shots on their own.

He could almost reach their suspect, only needed to jump to the next landing and pull himself up and he'd have the suspect cornered. The metal stairway groaned as Connor jumped up and using the upward momentum, flung himself in front of the suspect. He was ready to grab him, when the suspect reacted and kicked out, foot catching Connor's leg and sending him stumbling. Before Connor could recover, he found himself on the ledge and next thing he knew was falling.  
  
He'd fallen from a roof once before during his first mission. The deviant, Daniel. Connor had sacrificed himself in order to save the little girl, Emma, knocking Daniel and himself off the roof. He hadn't cared at the time, he was a machine, he could be replaced. His mission was all that mattered.  
  
This time was different. This time he could feel his thirium pump working double time as his systems overheated, too many errors popping up in Connor's vision. Any preconstructions that might've been trying to form would be useless, there was nothing to grab, to stop or slow his fall.  
  
As Connor collided with the ground, he thought he could hear Hank calling for him. He couldn't be sure though, as errors about his audio systems flashed in his vision, before an error about his vision flashed and it went black.  
  
An undetermined amount of time later, Connor's systems started booting back up. He couldn't see anything yet, but he could hear, or at least mostly hear. There was static to everything his audio sensors picked up.  
  
"Come on, Connor. Wake up." Even through the static, Connor knew Hank's voice. He could also feel the slightly dulled sensation of something rubbing over his temple. A thumb. Hank's thumb most likely, tracing over his LED, the only indication he'd have that Connor wasn't dead yet.  
  
Slowly Connor's vision returned, though it too was slightly garbled in layers of static. Error messages once again popped into his vision. Warnings about the damage to his body, to his chassis. Both legs damaged. Both arms too. His internal biocomponents were still functional but slowing down as Connor lost thirium from his damaged limbs.  
  
"Hank," Connor cried, and even his voice was static.  
  
"Oh g-d, Connor. I'm here," Hank replied.  
  
"I don't want to die."  
  
"You won't. Help is on the way. Just stay with me."  
  
Connor tried to nod, but found the movement difficult, sparking error messages about possible damage to his neck chassis. He cleared several of the error messages and minimized the ones that wouldn't close out. He opened his eyes to see Hank looking down at him with tears and thirium stained cheeks.  
  
"Hey. Keep those beautiful brown eyes on me," Hank said, the hand not on his temple stroking through his hair.  
  
"Hank, I…" Connor started to say.  
  
Hank shook his head. "Shh… the android medic is on the way."  
  
Connor didn't doubt that. But he was a prototype. He didn't know how compatible his limbs would be to other models. He was also losing a lot of thirium.  
  
"I love you," Connor said.  
  
He needed Hank to hear it. In case.  
  
"I know you do," Hank replied. He heaved out a breath. "I love you, too. So stay with me."  
  
Connor closed his eyes a moment, focusing on his systems and the messages still alerting him to his damaged body. He shut off the thirium flow to his limbs. Shut off any other currently unneeded processes. When he opened his eyes again, there were fresh tears on Hank's cheeks.  
  
"You… are you…?" Hank asked. "Your LED went red for a few minutes there."  
  
"Sorry. I'm trying to stabilize my body."  
  
"Okay. That's good… right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hank nodded. Connor focused on the way Hank's hands felt. They were big and warm where they held his head. He kept his eyes open, both for himself and for Hank. Those piercing blue eyes kept watch over him, periodically glancing between Connor's LED and his damaged limbs.  
  
When the android medic finally arrived, Connor tried to let himself relax. They connected him to a monitoring system and a line of fresh thirium before attempting to move him. Hank stayed by his side the entire time, only moving his hands away from Connor when asked by the medic. It wasn't until they'd placed Connor in the ambulance and started to close the door on Hank, that the man finally protested.  
  
"I'm not leaving him," Hank said, yanking open the ambulance door again.  
  
"Hank, I'll be okay," Connor replied, trying to sound reassuring despite the static sound of his voice.  
  
Hank looked at Connor, those deep eyes full of something Connor hated to see. Hated to be the cause of, especially knowing what Hank had already been through once.  
  
"Let him come with us," Connor said, looking at the medic.  
  
She sighed but nodded at Hank. He climbed in and sat by Connor, one of his hands returning to Connor's head, stroking through his hair.  
  
"We'll have to power off your systems in order to replace your limbs," the medic said.  
  
Hank opened his mouth to protest, but Connor stared at him.  
  
"Hank," he said. "It's better this way. I won't feel a thing."  
  
"Fine. But I'm not leaving your side."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Connor looked at the medic who frowned. She typed a code sequence into the monitoring system and he soon powered down, his eyes closing as though he were falling asleep.  
  
It felt like only moments later when he was powered back up, but he was no longer in the ambulance. He was in a private hospital room at the Cyberlife hospital. The walls were bare white, as were the sheets he was tucked into. Hank was sitting in a chair next to his bed, his head lulled forward as he dosed. He was wearing clean clothes and looked like he’d recently showered. Connor was glad. As much as Hank staying by his side would’ve meant the world to him, Hank taking care of himself was just as important.  
  
Connor slowly tested his limbs, making sure he was able to move them. He carefully eased himself up so he could sit up.  
  
"Hank," he said, gently reaching out to tap Hank on the shoulder.  
  
It took a couple more taps before Hank woke up.  
  
"Connor!"  
  
He lurched forward, wincing as his back protested the movement but continued forward anyway to put his arms around Connor.  
  
"I'm here, I'm okay," Connor said, putting his arms around Hank.  
  
"Seeing you out like that…"  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I never wanted to put you through that."  
  
Hank pulled back to look at Connor. "I can't lose you."  
  
"I'll be more careful. I promise."  
  
"You better.” Hank smiled then, one hand moving to cup Connor’s cheek. “I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Despite it being the second time they'd said it to each other, it felt as special as the first time. Less finite too. Connor no longer scared that he'd never have the chance.  
  
"I brought you clean clothes," Hank said. "For when you're ready to go home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Connor leaned into Hank's touch, the feeling no longer dulled. The Cyberlife medics had done a fantastic job fixing him up. Hank smiled at him, thumb rubbing along Connor's cheek.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked.  
  
"Please."  
  
Hank leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Connor's. It was a rather chaste kiss, but Connor was okay with that. They had time now.  
  
"I should've done that sooner. Told you sooner," Hank said against Connor's lips. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Hank kissed him again.  
  
"Not to ruin the mood, but what happened to the suspect?" Connor asked.  
  
"Cain and Reed got him. Cain came here afterward and stayed while I ran home."  
  
Connor smiled. Of course his brother had made sure Hank went home. He'd have to thank him later. Hank moved and grabbed a duffel bag off the floor by the chair he'd been asleep in.  
  
"Let's go home," he said.  
  
Connor nodded. He wanted to go home, with Hank, who he loved and who loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
